


A Ripple in Time

by petitenico



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Angst, Drama, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 02:50:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18864217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petitenico/pseuds/petitenico
Summary: It's been five years since the battle with Naraku ended and the shikon jewel has vanished, two years since Kagome's return to her family in the feudal era and a year since her courtship with Inuyasha has ended. While taking her usual evening stroll with a certain daiyoukai, our favourite little miko feels the urgent pulsation of the well once more. The pressure was screaming out in emergency.





	A Ripple in Time

Five years. It has been five years since the final battle with Naraku occurred and the band of misfits emerged victorious. The three years following the war left a bittersweet taste on everyone's tongue. The well had been closed and they were all forced to live their lives separately.

Sango and Miroku had finally married and quickly started on rebuilding their families. As it stands, the fallen Taijiya now holds six living members; Sango, Kohaku, the twins Himari and Hinata, as well as their newest addition; Asahi. And let's not forget the one feline that protects the most recent babe with more vigor than she had with her previous master; Kirara.

Shippo had long since left to train with the remaining red foxes in an attempt to gain his second tail.

The human that was often seen trailing behind Lord Sesshomaru now resided in the Village of Edo alongside Kaede-sama. She had reached the proper age of maturity when the daiyoukai left her with the old woman in an attempt for the girl to learn the ways of a proper human. It would seem that her staying in that very village had drawn the attentions of a particular wandering demon slayer.

Inuyasha seemed to have been the one with the most growing.

It took a year and half of being separated from his intended before the half demon finally interacted with the monk and his family. The sight of the children often left a sour taste in his mouth. Is that what he could have had with Kikyo had he not been foolish enough to believe the illusions presented to him? If he were strong enough to keep Kagome in his own time, would they have had their own family by now?

He resented their happiness.

Things changed when Sesshomaru began to frequent the village more often.

It had been exactly three years after the well had closed off when he spotted it; Sesshomaru's honey molten eyes often lingered on the path that lead to the well. Even Inuyasha could make out the longing gaze hidden in his brother's pools. He could even briefly catch the sorrow that coated his eyes before closing off to the rest of the world once more. It was as if he knew the secrets of the well that lay untouched, acting as a passage through time, and more.

But what else was he aware of?

Inuyasha spotted the stiffness of his brother's shoulders before he felt the pulsing reiki in the well's clearing. His eyes traveled between the twins hanging from his shoulders and the demon's face before he dumped the toddlers onto the visiting kitsune.

"Oi!" Shippo cried out in protest. The stub of his second tail fell prisoner to the tightened grasp of Himari, her strength rivaling that of a pure demon. "Slay the demon! Slay the demon!" The twins chanted in excitement.

The half-demon's feet carried him to the well as quickly as they could.

His breath caught in his throat as he saw the pale hand of the woman he longed for reach out of the wooden structure. Within a matter of seconds, he had pulled the girl from the well and crushed her against his chest. His nose instantly began to probe her temple in a subtle attempt to renew her scent to his memory.

The pungent scent of fresh tears caused him to freeze. "Wh-What the-" Kagome's arms tightened around Inuyasha's neck as she released her hold on the imaginary dam. Her sobbing both softened and broke the hanyou's heart. "I missed you so much!" She cried out.

After their watery reunion, the pair walked back to the village at a much slower pace than they would have before. Along the way, Inuyasha had vaguely told her of everything she had missed. Shippo was getting stronger, his second tail was already beginning to appear. Sango and Miroku had three children of their own, the first two being twin daughters with a son soon after. Rin lived under the care of Grandma Kaede and Sesshomaru would visit often now that Kohaku had made his intentions to court Rin known.

The things he had shared seemed little more than made up gossip but she wanted to believe. She  _had_  to believe. After all, why would the others put their lives on hold for three years when Kagome, herself, hadn't?

She had finished high school with decent grades, acquired a part time job and had begun saving to attend university in the fall. Her life continued on as it would have had she not been pulled throughout time. Even in knowing this, Kagome couldn't stop the resentment that pinched at her heart upon seeing her best friend's completed family. Her hand subconsciously rubbed light circles to the lower portion of her stomach.

Would she ever be able to achieve such a carefree life with her beloved hanyou?

Kagome's hazel eyes shifted to glance at the half-demon next to her. His own golden pair remained locked on the twins, a wide smirk spreading his lips apart. She wanted to believe that they could...no, that they  _would_  have a life similar to their friends.

But things were different now.

They were different.

As badly as the pair was craving the completion of a family, they couldn't bring themselves to take their relationship that far.

There were many nights where Kagome dreamt of endless fantasies in the arms of her beloved hanyou while others were spent wide awake lost to the memories of their final encounter before the well sealed itself off. The image that seemed to stick the strongest was the horrifying look the couple exchanged as the realization of the outcome had set in.

* * *

 

_"I..." Desperate hazel eyes begged for the understanding of the narrowed ember pair. Fresh tears left salted trails down either cheek as Kagome tried once more to force the words from her chest. The twisting that she felt within both her stomach and heart were making it an increasingly difficult task._

_With a deep breath she finally shouted out, "I love you Inuyasha!"_

_The half demon's clawed fingers reached for her own outstretched pair as his lower body began to fade from sight. The two stared at each other in silence for a few moments before the hanyou finally grunted, "I'll find ya again."_

_Their fingers momentarily intertwined before his presence vanished from the current world all together. Everyone within the well house stood frozen in shock at the reality of the situation. The well was no longer a portal to another world. To the place that had caused so much pain to that family. They could be normal once again. They could be had the youngest lady of the house not fallen in love with the fantasies of another time._

_"I'll wait for you," the couple's fading voices echoed. "Promise..."_

* * *

 

"Kagome-chan!" The raven haired beauty jumped to attention at the sudden assault to her ear. Her eyes shifted to the mother currently watching her every move with concern. Sango's hands wrapped behind her back to bounce the infant swaddled to her in an attempt to keep him calm. The miko once again felt the rising envy build in her throat at the sight.

"Gomen Sango-chan," Kagome's eyebrows furrowed in regret. "What did you say?"

"Are you sure you want to travel, Kagome-chan?" Sango leaned towards the kneeling girl with a look of worry evident on her face. Unwilling to let the negativity consume her any further, Kagome nodded her head and forced a smile to her lips, "Hai."

Kagome's fingers lingered on the petals of the blooming lavender before she pushed off on her thighs. The basket of various herbs balanced against her slightly popped out hip. Her forced smile quickly turned into a genuine grin at the sight of the bouncing boy.

"Well hello there," She cooed with pride at the newest addition to the Taijiya's. Her fingers sifted through the multiple plants at her side before settling on the one in particular she was looking for. "For you," she held a root of licorice up to the boy's salivating lips before placing it in his outstretched hands.

Sango let out a sigh with a shake of her head. "You spoil him too much, Kagome-chan," she chastised. Kagome waved her hand dismissively and began the trek back to the village, "No such thing, Sango-chan."

When the women finally made their way into the village, they parted ways to find their own awaiting man. Miroku was currently holding down the hut and playing extermination with his daughters and Shippo. Inuyasha, however, was most likely lazing about in one of the trees above his and Kagome's home. Figuring that he'd be relaxing still, Kagome took a sharp turn towards Kaede's.

She couldn't even suppress the built up sigh at the sight of Kohaku groveling before Lord Sesshomaru. He definitely has to love Rin if he was willing to set aside his pride so easily. Making her way over to the odd pair with one hand holding the basket of goods to her hip, Kagome cast a carefree glance to the demon slayer. Her voice reached the daiyoukai's sensitive ears with clear confidence, "No one is as deaf as those who do not want to listen, Kohaku-kun."

The youngest of the trio stood up even straighter with such diction that even the demon lord was mildly impressed. "Rin," Kohaku locked his eyes with Sesshomaru's, "is going to be my wife whether you agree to this or not..." Sesshomaru rose a delicate eyebrow and the boy stammered out, "m-milord..." Sesshomaru's eyes brightened with untold amusement at the boy's sudden lack of confidence before he glanced at the troublesome miko, "Hn."

"Come by for tea sometime, Kohaku-kun," Kagome smiled knowingly at the young man. "He may not say it out loud but I'm pretty sure Inuyasha misses having an older male around." The taijiya nodded his head and grinned, "Of course, Kagome-sama."

The miko lowered her head towards the demon in acknowledgment, "Sesshomaru-sama."

"Miko."

Pausing mid-step, Kagome tilted her head back to briefly catch the eye of the deadly man. A faint smile tugged at the corners of her lips, "Perhaps you should join your brother in a spar. He's had that certain itch that can only be scratched in battle." With those final words said the girl continued on her way to the elder miko's hut. The men she left behind couldn't help but share in an exchanged looked of untold confusion.

She had certainly changed in the years of separation from this time period.

* * *

"Are ye going to come in yet or not child?" Kagome released a tense sigh before pulling back the flap to the elder miko's hut and entering. "Apologies Kaede-sama..." Setting the basket of herbs down near the entrance, the young girl sat across from the healer. The pair shared in a comfortable silence before Kaede decided to break it.

"You are leaving again," It was not a question. Kaede's good eye glanced at the basket of herbs set aside before concentrating once more on the boiling soup. Kagome nodded in confirmation as her fingers made quick work at wrapping the specific herbs, "Hai."

"Will ye be discussing this with Inuyasha?" The young girl shook her head. "He has enough on his hands as is...Besides," her eyes locked with the elder's and the ghost of a bitter smile stretched across her lips. "He still doesn't know that I'm already aware of his relations with Shiori."

"He continues to avoid you as well then." Despite being a true statement, Kagome couldn't help the spiteful squeeze to her heart. Everyone had truly moved on except for her. Perhaps her return to the feudal era was misguided entirely.

She no longer held a place within the pack and was now unneeded.

Kaede quickly pulled the girl from her self-pity, "When are ye to depart?" The small hut was filled with silence for a few moments. "Sunset."

Gray brows scrunched together in confusion, "Ye do not intend to wait until morning?"

Kagome once again shook her head, "This village...It is no longer my home but rather a constant reminder of what could have been. It's now a painful cage for me." Her eyes stared blankly towards the flap covering the entrance. "I just want to feel free and at peace again...I need to be needed."

With those final words said, Kagome rose from her seated position and slung her pack filled with the herbs across her shoulder. Her apologetic eyes fell to the experienced miko before she bowed and ducked out of the hut.

Before she was aware of what her own body was doing, the girl's feet carried her down an all too familiar path. The setting sun overhead just barely illuminated the trail. It wasn't long until her gaze fell on the lake that had since become her safe haven. The only place that wasn't filled with total pain and jealousy for her.

In this clearing she was just a girl.

Just...

"Kagome."

Said girl spun around and smiled kindly at the daiyoukai before her. Her head dipped into a respectful bow towards the demon. "Sesshomaru." A silver eyebrow rose delicately, his ember pools lingering on the bag hanging from her shoulder. "You are leaving."

"Hai," she couldn't resist the instinct to nibble on her lower lip and avoid his gaze. "This village has become suffocating for me."

"Hn."

"I can't explain why exactly but I've just been feeling restless lately. It feels as though something big is about to happen but...not here. Does that make sense?" The western lord simply rose his eyebrow once more and she continued. "I know longer feel as though this is were I belong. Where I'm needed..."

Sesshomaru took a step closer to the woman, his frame towering over her petite one. The pad of his thumb began to lightly trace her abused lip. Her mouth parted as if to say something more when a strong pulse came over her.

"Wh-What...?" She barely managed to get out before her head snapped towards the direction of the well. "I..." She glanced at Sesshomaru again. Without needing to say anything else, the inu picked her up and sped towards the time traveling clearing.

The half demon was there waiting. His clawed hands were tightly pressed against the wooden lip as he peered over. "You feel it too, don't you?" Came her soft voice from behind him.

"Yeah..." He grumbled. "It wouldn't accept me though, I already tried that."

Kagome released a shaky breath as she looked over either brother once. Her own fingertips trailed along the aged wood of the well. "That's because...It's not meant for you this time." Her eyes locked with Sesshomaru's for a moment before she threw her legs over the lip. "It's calling for me to go..." She whispered.

The daiyoukai's fingers flexed from within his sleeve but he made no move otherwise. His closed off eyes concealed his dread as she disappeared completely from their time. The half demon stared at his elder brother with scrutinizing eyes, all the while one simple thought plagued the great dog demon's mind,  _'It appears the miko had been the one after all...'_


End file.
